Nuestra Primera Cita de San Valentín
by Pokeshipping Fun2020
Summary: Lizzie y Gordon tienen su cita de San Valentín, ambos se conocen muy bien y ambos irán a comer, a lugar y luego caminar un rato solos los 2


_**PokeshippingFun2020**_

_**Presenta:**_

_**Lizzie McGuire.**_

_**Mí mejor Amiga mi Novia mí confidente.**_

_**Serie De Televisión.**_

_**Pareja:**_

_**Lizzie McGuire y David Gordon «Gordo».**_

_**Está historia sé centra cuando Lizzie y Gordo se besan en la azotea, en Roma Italia pero después de eso entran al hotel en dónde se hospedan, y proceden a descansar nuestra amiga la rubia se encuentra muy feliz por el beso que le dio a gordo y éste no le dijo nada más bien se quedó en shock esto le dio una buena señal porque, tendría un buen futuro ambos con una futura pareja pero ella pensó que aquí y aquí este lugar no era el momento adecuado para confesarse estabas esperando poder llegar a su hogar para el decirle lo que ella sentía por él y viceversa lo que él siente por ella y viceversa pasaron, los días y el momento de ir a casa llegó de chicos ya estaban reunidos en el aeropuerto, para tomar el avión de 14 horas de vuelo hacia su destino final después de un largo viaje y de haber salido de aeropuerto los chicos al fin llegaron a sus casas no sin antes gordo pasará, por la casa de su mejor amiga Lizzie para así poder hablar un rato ya que sus padres no, estaría toda la tarde y así tener un poco de más de privacidad y tal vez trataría de hablar sobre el beso que ella le dio en la azotea.**_

—¿Que hermosa se ve la noche sabes? Preguntó él, a la chica de sus sueño pero no lo es tanto cómo tú, comentó el.

—¿G-Gordo lo dices e-enserio? Preguntó ella, tartamudeando a su mejor amigo ella por dentro se encontraba bailando, muy feliz, por lo que su mejor amigo de toda la vida definitivamente era una chica con suerte siempre, lo tuvo a su lado y nunca se dio cuenta hasta ahora hasta cuándo hicieron ese viaje, por Roma Italia se dio cuenta y lo que ella sentía por él y viceversa entonces echó por la borda, a esos amores platónicos que De seguro no estarían con ella en las buenas y en las, malas pero gordo siempre estaría con ella en las buenas y en las malas sin importar el porque.

—¿Me vez que me estoy riendo de algo tan serio cómo, esto? Preguntó Gordo a Lizzie y ella entendió rápidamente que Gordo no sé estaba, burlando de ella y debía de pedirle una disculpa a su mejor amigo, y futuro novio.

—Disculpa no fue mi intención ofenderte lo dije, en son de broma es que me imposible creer que tú puedas comparar con la noche, pero te creo porque puedo ver esos mismos brillos que tienen tus ojos como los que yo tengo, yo por ti me disculpa son muy sinceras porque yo a ti te admiro mucho más que, como un amigo quiero ser algo más que una amiga para ti Claro si tú estás dispuesto hacer lo mismo que yo, comentó Lizzie a Gordo.

— Disculpas aceptadas y respondiendo te a lo tuyo, quiero decirte Lizzie MCGuire que yo David Gordo _**Te amo con todo mi ser con todo mi, corazón.**_ Y más bien Pensé que no me amabas por eso no te daba tanta pelota,pero con lo que me acabas de decir ahora puedo decir con toda certeza qué te amo con todo, mi corazón gracias por hacerme el chico más feliz Y una vez más te pido disculpa por, la tarde ocultar mis sentimientos Porque pensé que tú me preferías como un hermano en vez de algo más, Comentó David a su nueva novia.

_**Lizzie McGuire estaba muy asustada, por la repentina confesión de Gordo pero eso no le permitió no responder, cómo es debido.**_

— Yo Lizzie McGuire_** Te amo con todo mí ser y mí, Corazón David**_, eres mi chico ideal y claro me encantaría ser tu novia siempre he estado, enamorado por ti Pero había escondido mis sentimientos por personas que tal vez no valían,la pena pero me di cuenta que tú eras el indicado Porque siempre estabas ahí para mí, en las buenas y enlas malas y eso lo aprecio mucho y gracias por estar ahí para mí Gordo dijo Lizzie McGuire, para después compartir un tierno beso, pero en medio de la noche, alguien llegó y se quedó sorprendida al verlos.

_venía a visitar a mi mejor amiga después, de un largo tiempo de no vernos quería conversar un rato con ella pero vi la luz de su cuarto prendida, y ella con alguien en el balcón era extraño así que sin embargo entre muy, sigilosamente a su cuarto no sin antes saludar a los padres de Lizzie después me dirigí a donde, se encontraban Lizzie, y su acompañante pero al entrar a su cuarto vi que era gordo y Lizzie que se, estaban besando Y entonces solté un grito y los padres de Lizzie vinieron rápido al cuarto, de ella para ver qué había pasado viendo ellos la escena se quedaron hallados porque ambos, padres aceptaban su relación, y ellos dos se quedaron sorprendidos por el semejante, espectáculo que los dos estaban ofreciendo a los demás._

—¿Bueno pero cuando ocurrió esto?, Preguntó Miranda a los dos chicos.

—Bueno Miranda esto se dio no hace mucho en, realidad no hace mucho Nos confesamos nuestros sentimientos así es que eso nos hacen novios, no quiero decir nos conocemos desde hace mucho y decidimos dar el siguiente paso, para formar nuestra relación comentaron a ambos chicos a la vez, a los presentes.

—Ah Caray chicos Muchas felicidades maya Ya llegará sí, pensé que no me haya una buena sorpresa veo que me equivoqué pues ni modo, que me alegro por usted espero que su relación sea muy duradera grandes y yo los, apoyaré siempre ya no estás usando que te estaba mirando sin confesar sus sentimientos Porque, ambos aleguas reflejaban que se va uno al otro pero al menos ya se confesaron, Y eso lo importante, comentó Miranda a los presentes y sólo falta qué los familiares, de Lizzie feliciten a su hija.

—Wow no sé qué decir muchas felicidades hija, ojalá que tú y gordo seamos pareja más feliz y que siempre haya comunicación sucesor yo sé que tu, relación va a ser duradera Espero que tú puedes mucho a mi hija gordo comentó, la madre de Lizzie.

—Gordo cuida bien de mi hija, quiérela como, yo la he querido cuida respétala mucho ella te volverá cada acto que tú le hagas mucha suerte hija mía, un buen chico tiene nuestra aprobación para su relación Creo que tú seas feliz con él y nada suerte, comentó Sam apuntó de llorar por sabe que va llegando el tiempo, del que abandoné su hogar para irse a otro para formar una familia.

— hermanita quiero decirte felicidades por tu nuevo novio, y Gordo Cuida de mi hermana porque sino te las verás conmigo, comentó Matt a su futuro cuñado.

— no se preocupen yo cuidaré muy bien de ella, así es que no hay de qué preocuparse Gracias por apoyarnos y por aprobar nuestra, relación prometo que cuidaré bien de su hija la madre la respetaré la querré con todo mi corazón, Así es que no tengan de qué preocuparse Gracias por dejarme ser parte de su, familia gracias Miranda por apoyarnos en nuestra relación de verdad gracias a todos, comentaron ambos chicos a los presentes.

_Ese mismo día decidieron tener ,una cena romántica restaurante para celebrar su nuevo, noviazgo y así poder abrir otra etapa en su vida como cómo hacer pareja ellos tienen comunicaciones con sí mismo, y así debe ser una relación para que así todo marche bien después de comer y hablar un rato en el futuro decidieron ir a caminar, agarrados de la mano hola hermosa pareja y las personas se les, quedaba viendo de manera muy tiernamente._

_**PokeshippingFun2020**_

_**Presentó Mí Novia Mejor confidente.**_

_**Descargo: tanta serie como los personajes, no me pertenecen Le pertenece a Terry Minski y Disney Channel esta historia fue creada para, entretener al lector y nada más y que El lector interactúa y se, divierta con esta obra.**_

_**Notas de Autor: Espero que este One Shot sea de su total agrado pronto subiré una secuela sí me lo hacen saber esté nuevo fic espero que tenga una buena acogida quiero demostrar que sí se lucha fuerte se puede lograr todas las metas propuestas por uno mismo.**_

_**Editado El Sábado 31 de Agosto de 2020.**_

_**Créditos de la imagen de portada a Disney Channel y su creadora de la Serie.**_

_**Gracias a todos ustedes hoy público el fanfic número 100 espero que les agrade mucho mí nueva historia.**_

_**PokeshippingFun2019~.**_


End file.
